Miko and Arcee are one
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: you'll get it when you read it. I don't own Transformers
1. Chapter 1

the idea came from a pic done by Rosvo on deviant art. hope you like it.

* * *

"You scumbags will never get away with...whatever it is you're doing!" Miko shouted.

"I believe we will," Cilas said, bringing in Arcee.

"How the heck did you bakas catch Arcee?"

"We waited until she was exhausted with those Decepticons. Now, to begin experimenting."

Miko got injected with a sleep drug, and passed out.

-a few hours later-

Miko groaned as she woke up and sat up. She looked around and saw Jack, Bumblebee, Raph, Optimus Prime, Rachet, Mrs. Darby, Agent Fowler, and Bulkhead looking at her with worry in their eyes.

Jack asked "How do you feel, Miko?"

Miko said "I feel fine, though I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that MECH somehow fused me and Arcee together. Speaking of Arcee, where is she, is she out?"

Then a voice in her head that sounded like Arcee said "I'm a lot closer then you think."

Miko looked around, trying to figure out where the voice came from. When asked what she was doing, Miko told them that she heard Acree's voice. Before she could comment on how weird it was, she felt her body move on it's own. When she tried to say what is going on, her mouth opened, but it wasn't her voice coming out it. It was Arcee's. Then Arcee said "Can someone please tell me why me and Miko are fused together?"

Agent Fowler said "It looks like MECH wanted to creat an army of bio-mechanical beings by combining humans with Cybertronians, and you're the first. It was shortly after they finished when the Autobots showed up to save you and Arcee. The good and bad news is that when they showed up they destroyed the machines that held all the information on how MECH did it, which means they can't do it again, but it also means we have no idea how to seperate you and Arcee. Rachet has agreed to work with the country's best scientists in order to get you two back to normal, but it could take a long time for that to happen, so you might want to get used to your new shared body."

Miko was shocked, she and Arcee were going to be stuck like this for who knows how long. She got up and went to the room were she, Jack, and Raph stayed in when ever they stayed the night. When she got there she sat on her bed to think about everything that happened.

Miko, are you alright?" Jack asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm stuck fused with a machine for who knows how long!" she shouted. "How do you think I feel?!"

"Hey, this isn't exactly a cup of tea for me either!" Arcee said.

The two of them started arguing until Jack stomped his foot, making her/them look at him.

"Look, I don't know what to do either, but fighting is not going to fix this!"

They calmed down, and mentally apologized to each other.

"Jack, Miko, Arcee, come in here!" Ratchet shouted. The two(or three?) of them came over, and waited to hear what the medic had to say. "It appears that Miko and Arcee's fused form can utilize a few of Arcee's abilities."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Well, all we can see so far is Arcee's holographic projector and the ability to transform."

"Her holo-what?" Miko asked.

'**How do you think I get around town when Jack's not riding on my vehicle form?**' Arcee told Miko.

"So, wait. Could I use that holographic power to make myself look like I did before those evil techies turned me into a cyborg?"

"What's a 'cyborg'?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh, it's basically a half-human, half-machine."

"*BEEP, BEEP, BOOP, BEEP BEEP BEEP, BLOOP*(I thought you were the first human-machine hybrid)," Bumblebee said.

"Well, I am, Bee, but until today, I thought they only existed in movies," Miko said, shocking everyone, including Miko. "Did I just understand what Bee said?"

"It would seem that your fusion with Arcee has enabled you to understand Bumblebee," Optimus said.

"But, yeah, that's basically what Ratchet is saying," Fowler said.

"Okay. So, Arcee, how do we do it?"

"**Just think of what you want to look like, and a holographic field should form to make you look like you did before.**"

Miko did as she said, and she looked like she did before.

"Awesome, I'm normal again! Well, at least I look like it. It would've been real hard to explain this to my foster folks."

"Hey, Jack, June, can I stay with you guys?" Miko asked. "My foster parents are in Vegas for their anniversary."

"Sure thing," Jack said.

"Oh, I've always wanted a daughter!" June said, earning stares from everyone. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep," Fowler said.

"Well, in my defense, I can't take Jack to a salon."

"Bulkhead, you will accompany Jack, Miko and June to watch over them," Optimus said.

Arcee took control to speak.

"Optimus, with all due respect, I can take care of myself," Arcee said.

"I am sorry, Arcee, but we do not yet know the fighting capabilities of your current state."

Arcee groaned, and Ratchet ground-bridged them home.

* * *

like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

here's the next chapter. hope you like.

* * *

"Hey, June, I have a strange sensation in my abdominal," Arcee said. "It's emitting a very strange sound."

Miko then took control and said, "Arcee, that's my stomach. Or our stomach. Anyway, that sound means I'm, or we're, hungry."

"_Oh._"

"I'll fix us some supper. How about spaghetti?"

"Sounds good, mom," Jack said.

So as June got to cooking, Mik-C dropped the hologram, and soon the food was ready. However, as they were eating, Mik-C's mind suddenly went blank. Jack and June noticed her expression, and got worried.

"Miko? Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Are you okay?" June asked.

She turned her head to Jack, and heard a voice speak to her.

"**_Destroy them._**"

Without warning, Mik-C took hold of June's throat, trying to choke her. Jack quickly got his phone, dialing the base.

"Ratchet, something's wrong with Mik-C! She's trying to choke my mom! We need a ground bridge now!"

At that moment, a ground bridge portal opened and Jack pushed Miko through the portal. Once the portal closed behind them, Mik-C's expression turned to a confused one.

"How'd we get back here?" Miko asked. Then she noticed where her hands were. "And why are my hands on June's throat?" Her mind snapped to realization. "Wait, did I just try to choke you?! Why'd I do that?!"

"It would appear you were controlled, and the base's mineral structure blocked the signal. Let me find out who was controlling you."

"It's gotta be MECH!" Jack said.

"Well, we should check to see if we missed any abnormalities."

So Ratchet scanned Mik-C to find out what happened, and found out what was wrong.

* * *

okay. two possibilities of control. one, MECH put a control chip in her neck. two, Arcee was near death with traces of Dark Energon in her system(likely from Megatron's arm blade) when MECH found her and fused her with Miko, and Megatron has control of them both outside the base. which do you like better? I personally like the Dark En, but let's hear your opinions


End file.
